phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Y.M.C.A. (Phineas and Ferb Remix)
|image=YMCA.jpg| |caption= |band= The Agents of O.W.C.A. |band2= The Agents of O.W.C.A. |album= |released=January 29, 2013 |performed= |genre=Disco |label=Walt Disney Records |runtime=2:51 |before="And the Animals Go" |after="Animal Agents' Birthday Song" |video= Song }} is a Phineas and Ferb single credited to "The Agents of O.W.C.A." It was released on January 29, 2013. The song debuted on the air on Radio Disney along with accompanying music videos on both Disney Channel and Disney XD on February 1st of that year. Lyrics Mammals, reptiles, fishes, and birds Or other species in flocks or packs or in herds With outer coverings or fluffy feathers or furs Or if you bark, moo, quack, chirp, or purr. Agents, I've called you here to convey. I know it's tiring fighting evil all day, So raise your glasses with milk, water, soy, or OJ And celebrate for an hour without pay. It's fun to work at the O.W.C.A. It's fun to work at the O.W.C.A. Whether you gallop around Or crawl on the ground It's time that we partied down. It's fun to work at the O.W.C.A. It's fun to work at the O.W.C.A. When fighting evil is done And you've finally won It's time to kick back and have some fun. When you've got a secret identity Sometimes it's hard to find some serenity, But OWCA, it offers corporate amenities And free cappuccino venti. Calling all badgers, eels, owls, and bats. Yeah, even chickens and giant insects and rats Well, your pay may be low but we want you to know. It's time for fruit punch and sloppy joes. It's fun to work at the O.W.C.A. It's fun to work at the O.W.C.A. If you eat with a snout, I just wanna shout out. We've got wieners and sauerkraut. It's fun to work at the O.W.C.A. It's fun to work at the O.W.C.A. When fighting evil is done And you've finally won It's time to kick back and have some fun. It's fun to work at the O.W.C.A. (O.W.C.A. yeah!) O.W.C.A. Whether you gallop around Or crawl on the ground It's time that we partied down. Oh, yeah! O.W.C.A. Video The videos features Disney Channel, Disney XD, and ABC stars "Good Luck Charlie's" Bridgit Mendler and Bradley Steven Perry; Zendaya, Roshon Fegan and Adam Irigoyen ("Shake It Up"); Debby Ryan, Skai Jackson, Karan Brar, Cameron Boyce and Peyton List ("Jessie"); Ross Lynch, Raini Rodriguez and Calum Worthy ("Austin & Ally"); G. Hannelius, Blake Michael and Francesa Capaldi ("Dog With a Blog"); Jake Short and Sierra McCormick ("A.N.T. Farm"); Jason Earles, Leo Howard, Mateo Arias, Dylan Riley Snyder and Olivia Holt ("Kickin' It"); Billy Unger, Spencer Boldman, Kelli Berglund and Tyrel Jackson Williams ("Lab Rats"); Doc Shaw and Adam Hicks ("Pair of Kings"); and George Stephanopoulos, Josh Elliot, Lara Spencer, and Sam Champion ("Good Morning America"). Songwriters *Jacques Morali *Henri Belolo *Victor Willis ©1978 Can't Stop Music (BMI) BMI Work #1699587 Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:O.W.C.A. Category:Songs sung by The Agents of O.W.C.A. Category:Y